1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a flash discharge lamp which contains two electrodes and a gas filled light transmissive housing and wherein the cathode is composed of a base member and a sintered member which is attached to the base member and the sintered member is formed with an opening in which the base member is received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to join the sintered member to the base member by soldering or welding. During soldering, the solder penetrates the porous sintered member and evaporates due to the high plasma temperatures of about 8000.degree. Kelvin occurring during a flash discharge. The discharge tube is blackened and this leads to a considerable reduction in the light output over the life of the flash discharge lamp. Optimum heat transmission between the sintered member and the base member is not assures when using welding.
Other prior art comprises U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,241, Japanese Patent Abstract JPA No. 59-848, German Pat. No. 1,031,421 and British Pat. No. 2,171,554.